mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilbert Melendez vs. Olaf Alfonso
The fight was for the inaugural WEC lightweight title. Gilbert Melendez later vacated the title. The Fight The first round began. They exchanged immediately. Olaf stuffed a single to the clinch. He worked a standing guillotine. The crowd chanted 'Olaf'. Melendez worked another double. Olaf was defending there. Olaf was defending well. Melendez switched to a single, Gilbert got a big single slam to guard despite Olaf trying to grab the fence there. Gilbert landed a pair of rights and another. Melendez passed to half-guard. 'When he's fresh like this, there's no way to submit Gilbert Melendez.' Gilbert landed a left. Olaf regained guard. Gilbert worked the body hard with the left. He landed a left to the face. He put Olaf against the cage. Olaf worked a kimura. Gilbert passed to half-guard defending. Gilbert worked the body and the back hard. He landed a right elbow to the body, worked the body more with that right hand. More hard body shots and a pair of right elbows, two right elbows, ten right hammerfists to the body, hard ones. Olaf let go of the kimura. Gilbert landed a big left elbow. Olaf regained guard. Gilbert passed back to half-guard. 'Get up!' his corner yelled loudly. 'He can't hurt you, he's too weak.' Olaf tied him up. The ref stood them up. Gilbert wasn't happy. They continued. Olaf switched to southpaw. Olaf swung for the fences. They clinched. The first round ended there. Gilbert said something to Olaf. 10-9 Melendez. Melendez yelled across the cage at Olaf yelling between rounds there. The second round began. Olaf landed a left hook. They exchnged wildly. Olaf landed an uppercut and they clinched. Olaf kneed the face. Gilbert worked a double and he got it to half-guard. Gilbert landed a left elbow. The ref stood them up quickly.... Wow. Gilbert threw his hands up at the ref. They continued there. Melendez was staying on his backfoot. Melendez worked a single. He got it there turning the corner and tripping. He passed to side control. Melendez kneed the body twice. Olaf regained guard nicely. One leg was trapped. Gilbert landed a right hand. Melendez passed back to side control. He landed a pair of right elbows and kneed the back, five big right elbows and he kneed the back three times. Two more knees, another. Two more and a right elbow. Two more knees. Another. Another knee and another and another. 'Get up.' Another knee and another. Olaf regained guard eating a right hand there. Gilbert landed a pair of left elbows and a right hand and a big left hand. Gilbert landed a left hand there. 'Get the fuck up.' The ref stood the fighters up. The crowd booed. The second round ended after some circling. 10-9 Melendez. "Don't let him take you down. Break him in half. Stop fucking around," Olaf's corner said. "Okay," Olaf replied. "Do you want to win this fucking fight?" his cornerman ordered him. The third round began. Olaf came out with a flying knee to the body and they clinched. Gilbert worked a single. Olaf grabbed the fence. The ref warned him. Gilbert kept working that single. Olaf landed a big left elbow. Gilbert got a big single slam to side control. He kneed the body. Gilbert had that arm trapped in the crucifix. 'Get up!' Olaf escaped and regained guard. Gilbert landed a right elbow and a left elbow as well. A big right hand. 'Get up!' Olaf worked towards a kimura. Gilbert worked the body with the right hand. Olaf was trying to stand. His face looked frustrated. Gilbert kept him down. Gilbert landed six short lefts rapidly. 'Yeah, Gilbert!' Gilbert worked the body, and landed a pair of right hands. 'These guys could have a great rematch.' Gilbert landed a big right hand, two lefts in under. Gilbert passed to half-guard. He passed to side control. Gilbert landed two rights to the body. Olaf regained half-guard there heh. 'Get up!' Gilbert passed to side control. He put himself back in half-guard again. He landed a left elbow and another. Two big rights. 'Do that again!' 'Keep going!' Gilbert hammerfisted the thigh and the knee. More hammerfisting to the thigh. Gilbert mounted. One minute left. Strange position here with the mount. Gilbert had the back nearly, back to mount. The clock was ticking. Gilbert landed a left elbow there and a right forearm. A big right hand and a left and a massive right, a left and another and a right and the ref stopped it.